


Golden wings

by Argentum06660



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Angels, Established Relationship, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:13:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21716677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Argentum06660/pseuds/Argentum06660
Summary: — Ты их с кондиционером что ли моешь? — Дин забрался ладонями глубже, пропуская золотые пёрышки между пальцев. — Они такие мягонькие, а еще, складывается впечатление, что в них солнышко заблудилось.
Relationships: Gabriel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 1





	Golden wings

<tab>Лужайка, плотно усыпанная одуванчиками, переливалась желтым золотом. Мягкий ветерок нежно теребил зеленые листочки, а затем исчезал где-то в вышине. 

<tab>Среди этого жёлтого безобразия сидели двое. На первый взгляд, двое обычных людей, но только один из них был архангел, что подтверждали прекрасные золотые крылья, распростиравшиеся над цветочным полем. 

<tab>Гавриил щурился от удовольствия, чувствуя, как ветерок забирается в перышки и чуть теребит их. 

<tab>Второй человек был охотником, который на пару с братом истреблял всякую нечисть. 

<tab>Дин сидел рядом с небожителем, обнимая его за плечи и прижимая к себе. Винчестер гладил ангела по волосам, ложась щекой на его макушку, начиная тихонько мурлыкать.

<tab>— Я бы никогда не подумал, что вот так вот однажды мы с тобой... — вполголоса произнес парень, перемещая ладонь на основания крыльев Гавриила.

<tab>Архангел только сильнее прильнул к его телу, лицом вжимаясь в плечо любимого человека и довольно улыбаясь.

<tab>— Честно сказать, я тоже... — подал голос крылатый, с хитрой улыбкой и прищуренным взглядом смотря на охотника. — Но оно как-то вот получилось.

<tab>— Вот уж действительно, как-то... — задумчиво протянул Винчестер, смотря на крылья архангела и поражаясь тому, насколько величественно они выглядели. Ему очень хотелось коснуться их, хотя бы чуть-чуть, лишь кончиками пальцев. Но он не мог. Просто боялся, боялся как-то навредить. 

<tab>Гавриил сидел молча пару минут, после чего выпрямился и наконец заметил взгляд Дина, направленный на его крылья. Архангел хитро улыбнулся и повел одним из шести крыльев в сторону, наблюдая за тем, как Винчестер следит за его движениями.

<tab>— Дин… — небожитель дождался, пока охотник обратит на него свое внимание и продолжил. — Можешь потрогать, если хочешь.

<tab>Дин вскинул брови от искреннего удивления. Он никак не ожидал, что ему дадут на это разрешение, и уж было протянул руку, однако почти сразу же отдернул и выдал вполголоса:

<tab>— Не стоит.

<tab>— Почему? Я люблю, когда к ним прикасаются. — проурчал архангел, пододвигая крыло ближе к нему и невольно накрывая лицо охотника перьями.

<tab>— Я боюсь повредить их. — отозвался тот, отвыплевываясь от перьев, что попали ему в рот. — Они слишком прекрасны.

<tab>— Ты не повредишь... Ну может всё-таки погладишь? — с надеждой в голосе спросил ангел и перевел взгляд зеленых глаз на своего человека.  
<tab>Гавриилу правда нравились те ощущения, когда к его крыльям кто-то прикасался или же гладил их. Это как раз было одно из того, за что он готов был продать душу. Разумеется, не свою.

<tab>Дин вздохнул и осторожно коснулся ладонью золотого крыла. Перья слегка задёргались, словно подставляясь под ладонь Винчестера. Крыло на ощупь было мягкое, словно облачко, и перья гладкие и очень приятные на ощупь.  
Гавриил вновь заурчал, довольно щуря глаза и уж совсем походя на, довольного жизнью, кота.

<tab>— Ты их с кондиционером что ли моешь? — Дин забрался ладонями глубже, пропуская золотые пёрышки между пальцев. — Они такие мягонькие, а еще, складывается впечатление, что в них солнышко заблудилось.

<tab>— Все возможно… — отозвался житель небес, подставляя рукам охотника остальные пять крыльев, словно прося уделить внимание и им. — Тырю у твоего брата бутылочки и использую на крылья.

<tab>— Ааа… — протянул охотник, второй ладонью гладя архангела по спине, у основания крыльев. — То-то Сэм постоянно орет о пропаже шампуней и прочей белиберды.

<tab>— Ну да… — захихикал Гавриил, вспоминая офигевающую моську младшего Винчестера. — Но я вынужден так делать. Они нуждаются в должном уходе. По-другому никак.

<tab>Пернатый притих, просто урча от прикосновений ладони Дина к его спине. Однако через пару минут он почувствовал как эта ладонь легла ему на щеку и также нежно погладила.  
Архангел посмотрел на лицо Винчестера, встречаясь взглядом с его зелеными глазами, которые смотрели на ангела чуть-ли не с благоговением.

<tab>Дин положил вторую ладонь на щеку небожителя и приблизился к его лицу, осторожно сминая чужие губы своими. Гавриил обнял охотника за шею, прикрывая глаза и отвечая на поцелуй. 

<tab>Архангел прижался к Дину всем телом, невольно подрагивая от, переполняющей его, радости. А где-то в подсознании проскочила мысль: все сложилось, как нельзя лучше. 


End file.
